


The Best Kind of Magic

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The best kind of magic is not in a book of spells or in a bubbling cauldron





	1. Magic in the Moonlight

******

“No,” Astra shook her head “not that one” the piece of chalk in Alex’s hand paused. Stepping back she scanned the board, trying to solve the equation, smirking she stepped back and drew the chalk down

“That’s it” she proclaimed, Astra smirked

“Yes, that’s it,” she nodded “ _if_ your goal is to turn a walnut inside out,” Alex groaned and flopped back into the plush arm chair behind her “here,” Astra plucked the chalk out of her hand “thaumaturgy isn’t like science or math, Alex,” she explained as she erased and then corrected the equation “the rules are more flexible, subject to change, fluid”

“But I’m a scientist, so why am I bothering?” Alex groaned 

“Because you’re mother wants you to learn to control your magi” Astra explained “and because I’m Kara’s aunt and thus, the only person who you know that lives nearby and was willing to teach you,” she picked up the eraser and wiped the board clean “come on, it’s late, no more lesions for the day”

“Yeah,” the nineteen year old sighed as she grabbed her backpack “I should be getting home anyway”

“Alex,” Astra called as she turned to leave “stay awhile?” Alex paused, not really comfortable with the thought of being alone with Astra any more than she had to be, it wasn’t the magic that bothered her, Astra was a witch, but she was by no means a black witch, it was the totally bizarre crush that Alex had had for years that was getting stronger every day. Being under Astra’s tutorage in magic didn’t help.

Sighing, she dropped her backpack

“It’s the weekend, I guess I could stay for tea or something” she finally allowed

The grin on Astra’s face made her wonder why she ever wanted to leave

******

The night air was cool, but not so cool that it was too cold to spend a few minutes outside. Cradling the fine-bone teacup, Alex settled down in the porch swing, watching Astra’s garden. The full moon hung low in the night sky, so bright it lit up the garden like the sun, as the plants swayed in the breeze, Alex already knew most of their names, monk’s hood, foxglove, sage, birch, plants that when mixed in the proper order and infused with the right amount of energy could turn from deadly poisons into healing potions.

The creak of the door caught her attention and she looked over as a large black cat slinked over and hopped up on the swing

“Come on, Morgana, off,” Astra ordered, swatting the cat away as she sat down “damn cat,” she muttered as she leaned back, Alex snickered “what?” Astra asked

“Nothing, its just…a witch with a pet cat, it’s so…cliché,” she chuckled “and you named her ‘Morgana’ too”

“Ah, so I played into a stereotype, so?” Astra scoffed “you’d prefer if I was like those witches who did everything ‘normal’?”

“No, never,” Alec shook her head “I like you because you’re not normal” she admitted “and not just because you’re a witch”

“Thank you” Astra nodded

“Hey,” Alex began “you know that big harvest festival that’s coming up?” she asked, at Astra’s nod she continued “do you…do you want to come?”

“Hm,” Astra sighed “go and see a bunch of teenagers dancing badly, listen to that god-awful noise your generation calls ‘music’ and hope that someone’ll spike the punch? I think I’ll pass”

“Oh” Alex tried to hide her disappointment

“What?” Astra asked, leaning forward “come on, out with it, Danvers”

“I just, was hoping that you might like to come, you know, with…me” Alex finally stammered out, Astra blinked

“Alex, are you asking me out a date?”

“You’re right, it was stupid of me, forget it" she made to get up but was stopped by Astra’s hand on her arm

“I’m not saying ‘no’,” Astra began “just a little surprised is all”

“So…you’ll come with me?” Alex asked

“I might,” Astra nodded “if you ask me properly” grinning, Alex pulled herself upright, puffed out her chest and proclaimed

“Astra Inze, will you come with me to the harvest festival as my date?”

“I believe I will, Alexandra Danvers,” Astra grinned, she tugged Alex back down “but first you need to go home and get rest”

“Right” Alex nodded

“Here,” Astra stood up and disappeared back into the house, coming back out holding a mason jar; she cupped a hand over the open lid and whispered under her breath, almost instantly a soft golden glow filled the jar. Smiling, Astra screwed the lid back on and handed it to her “that’s just enough to light you’re way home” she explained, Alex grinned

“Thanks”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Astra grinned and Alex turned to leave she had to laugh at the sound of Astra humming ‘do you believe in magic, in a young girl’s heart’

The grin on Astra’s face was the best kind of magic


	2. Magic for Beginners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, I'm have decided to continue this fic (like you folks ready needed to twist my arm lol :=), anyway, now here's a bit of worldbuilding, in this world magic is common public knowledge and fairly commonplace, so it's not Alex and Astra have to sneak in lessons behind people's back, that being said, there is NO Hogwarts-type school out there, learning magic is more of a grassroots affair, you have to find a private tutor who's willing to teach you.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :=)

******

As she walked the short, half-block distance to home, smiling fondly at the glowing mason jar in her hands, Alex couldn’t help but thinking back to how this all started, when her magic first came in. She supposed it had started with her father, Jeremiah, although not possessing a gift for the craft in anyway, had been fascinated by magic, he read every book ever written on the subject, he even ended up marrying a witch (although it had been years since Eliza had used her powers) after she attended at lecture on magical ethics at the collage he was attending.

Sadly, magic couldn’t prevent Jeremiah from being killed in a hit-and-run accident, when he stopped on nigh to help a stranded motorist. After that, Eliza stopped using her magic, letting it wither and die, and, for the most part, largely discouraging any talk on the subject, and it would’ve stayed that way if Alex hadn’t suddenly set fire to the curtains just by looking at them one day.

Fortunately, Eliza had acted quickly and, after smothering the flames, had scrambled around for a tutor to teach Alex how to control her magic. Alex had been very surprised when Kara’s aunt Astra offered to teach her, she hadn’t even known that Kara had any magic-users in the family. As it turned out, Kara’s grandmother on her mother’s side had been a witch, but while Alura had followed in her father’s footsteps and embraced being ‘normal’ and non-magical, Astra had embraced her magic fully, which may have explained why the twins didn’t talk much.

Regardless, in short order Alex found herself on Astra’s front porch with a sunny Kara as Kara whined and pouted for Astra to give Alex’s lessons, and after giving a whole host of reasons why (the most imaginative—and probably fake—was she had to babysit a tree), before finally giving in. And so, for the past couple of weeks Alex would trudge over to Astra’s and begin her lessons. At first it had been boring as hell, learning the theories first, learning how to properly cast a circle, but slowly it got to be more fun (even though as a scientist, Alex’s thinking was often too rigid to fully wrap her head around a certain magical concept).

Which brought her back to the present, because she had just asked Astra out on a date and Astra had said _yes_ , Alex didn’t know whether to be shocked, surprised, or ecstatic, and settled on a combination of all three. Realizing that she’d been standing on her front porch for the past few minutes lost in thought, Alex shook herself off and unlocked the door

“You were gone awhile,” Eliza commented from her place at the table “the lesson go OK?”

“Fine,” Alex answered, shrugging off her backpack, she looked down, feeling a bit disappointed when the glow in the jar suddenly winked out “hey, Mom,” she began “uh, how would you feel if I said I had a date to the harvest festival?”

“Well, that’s depends,” Eliza chuckled “is your date by any chance Astra?”

“How did you…?”

“I’m your mother, I know things,” Eliza chuckled “I know you’ve had a crush on her for a while,” she explained “and I’m OK with it, you’re nineteen, you’re an adult now, just promise me you’ll be smart about it” Alex nodded

“I will, Mom”

“Good. So, did she say ‘yes’?”

Alex’s grin was all the answer Eliza needed

******

The next morning, Alex shuffled out of bed and stared at her reflection in the mirror, grimacing at what she saw. It was Monday, which meant helping Hank at the shop. Swiftly showering and getting dressed, she took the stairs two at a time, gave Eliza a kiss on the cheek and then sprinted out the door

“Alex! Hey!” she waved as Kara pulled up in her cute little VW bug “going to work?” she asked as she slowed the car

“Yep”

“Need a ride?”

“Sure” Alex happily climbed in the car

“I still find it funny that you work at a magic shop and you’re taking magic lessons” Kara chuckled as she turned onto Main Street

“What’s so funny about that?” Alex wondered

“Nothing, it’s just ironic,” Kara chuckled “you know, like a baker working in a bakery”

“Well, where else would you find a baker?” Alex rolled her eyes “did you eat breakfast? Because you’re getting weird again”

Kara just grinned and turned up the radio

******

The Midvale Magic Shop was squished between a clothing store and the bakery, the bell above the door tinkled as Alex walked in

“You’re late, Danvers” Hank called out as she pushed way through the crowd

“Sorry, I got a ride from Kara” she apologized as she made her way to the counter, working as a casher at a magic shop wasn’t the most glamorous of jobs, but hey, it was a job 

“No excuse,” Hank grumbled as he handed a package to old Mrs. Perkins, firmly warning her NOT to open it indoors “so, how are your lessons going?” he asked Alex as the crowd thinned a bit

“Good,” she answered neutrally “why is it so busy today? We’re never this busy”

“Harvest festival falls around the summer equinox this year,” Hank explained “everybody wants a bit of good luck for the rest of season” he added as the bell tinkled again and Astra walked in

“Astra, hey!” Alex hoped she wasn’t grinning like an idiot

“Hello, Alex,” Astra grinned “tell me, do you have any of that tangle root in stock? My garden’s fresh out”

“Oh, let me see,” Alex turned towards the back “is the dried kind OK? Because that’s all we got”

“Well, it’s not perfect, but it’ll do,” Astra sighed as she pulled out a list from her pocket “I need a few more things, if you don’t mind”

“Sure” in a few minutes Alex was loading up a big bag of stuff and ringing Astra up

“Hmm, toad’s toe, tangle root, and fresh ginger,” Hank examined “if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a girlfriend, Ms. Inze” he teased

“Maybe I do,” Astra grinned “see you tonight for the lesson, Alex?”

“Yeah, sure” she nodded, unable to stop smiling as she watched Astra slip out the door

“I saw that” Hank chuckled

“Saw what?”

“Your face, you’ve got in bad, Danvers”

“Shut up”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of an idea I had floating around for awhile


End file.
